Les Mômes
by Mael-K
Summary: Tokio Hotel/Twincest. Il contemplait son reflet dans la glace. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, quelque chose sur son propre visage, dans son reflet qui ondulait imperceptiblement avec la courbe du miroir. ...
1. Chapter 1

_Oui, je sais, je suis insupportable. Mais cette histoire-là est terminée, vous pouvez être certains que vous aurez la suite.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter (je vous le demande, même)_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Les Mômes.**

I. _CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX. _

Il contemplait son reflet dans la glace. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, quelque chose sur son propre visage, dans son reflet qui ondulait imperceptiblement avec la courbe du miroir. Son cœur battait trop fort, peut-être parce que ça faisait des heures qu'il était là, debout, immobile, à chercher éperdument un détail qui n'existait pas. La pièce derrière lui était un abîme de lumière. Lui, ombre famélique, aux membres nus et pâles, aux yeux trop noirs, il ressemblait à un fantôme qui n'avait jamais vu un rayon de soleil. Même dans cet endroit baigné par la lueur matinale, il restait ce spectre presque invisible. Ses pupilles fébriles - la seule chose de son corps qui bougeait vraiment - s'accrochaient aux objets de luxes et aux peintures abstraites sur les murs, puis revenaient sur son visage - ce visage - pour l'inspecter, le disséquer avec une minutie presque exaspérante, et le fixer soudain, décelant une piste, un indice, mais jamais rien de concluant, puisqu'elles finissaient toujours par s'en détacher tout à fait et, dans une logique implacable, par reprendre leur course folle, sans fin. Sans fin.

Il avait vingt quatre ans. C'était un jeune homme qui aimait la vodka, les cigarettes, et chanter. C'était ses loisirs à lui. Boire, fumer, et chanter. Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, bien sûr, mais personne ne naît avec une cigarette à la main. Ni avec un micro, d'ailleurs. Cependant, il y a de ces enfants qui, très tôt, assomment leur entourage à coup de chansons intempestives. Bill - c'était le nom de ce garçon - était de ceux là. Ainsi, on aurait pu dire que dans son cas, à quelques années près, Bill était né avec un micro dans la main. Ce phénomène, bien que mortellement ordinaire, dessina sous ses pieds un chemin plein de promesses. Il passa du statut d'enfant prodige qui mettait l'ambiance aux repas de famille à celui de chanteur sous contrat. En d'autres termes, son succès et son argent de poche augmentèrent en même temps que sa liberté s'amenuisa. Toutefois, Bill ne s'embarqua pas seul dans cette aventure musicale et rémunérée. Non. Bill avait un frère. Un frère jumeau, nommé Tom, et qu'il aurait fallu ajouter à la courte liste de ce qu'il aimait réellement en ce monde. Oui, à part boire, chanter et fumer, Bill aimait Tom. Certainement plus que tout le reste, peut-être même plus que les trois réunis. Il y avait entre ces jumeaux quelque chose de plus fort, de plus destructeur, de plus enivrant et de plus intense que n'importe quel alcool ou n'importe quelle drogue. Quelque chose de plus jouissif que chanter sur une scène immense devant des milliers de fans hystériques. Depuis les débuts de Tokio Hotel, beaucoup s'étaient penchés sur la question. On avait d'abord essayé de faire croire en l'homosexualité de Bill, ce qui aurait été un pas vers la révélation suprême. Mais le chanteur avait démenti. Les fans, quant à elles, s'acharnaient à trouver dans les regards qu'ils échangeaient des discours lourds de sens, et se lançaient dans d'interminables fantasmes dont l'attraction principale était le couple des frères Kaulitz.

Mais tout ça, finalement, n'était que du vent. En d'autres termes, personne n'y était vraiment, tout le monde s'y perdait, et c'était ce qui amusait le plus les intéressés. Ce qu'il fallait savoir c'est que dans cette histoire, même les jumeaux n'auraient pas pu mettre de mot sur ce qui les liait. Le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines ne faisait pas tout, mais pouvait-on vraiment parler d'amour ? En vérité, c'était bien plus que cela.

Bill se détourna de son propre reflet et saisit le paquet de cigarettes posé sur la table basse. Il gratta une allumette - il avait toujours eu horreur des briquets - et s'assit en tailleur, par terre. La moquette chatouillait ses cuisses nues et le faisait frissonner. Bercé par une musique qui ne se jouait plus que dans sa tête, il se balançait, de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite, fermant à demi ses paupières peintes en noir - dernier vestige de sa célébrité - et enfonçait ses doigts dans les poils moelleux de la moquette. Dans un soupir, il tenta de retenir une larme qui s'apprêtait à couler sur sa joue. Malgré ses efforts, pourtant, elle s'arracha à son oeil et roula sur sa peau dans une course folle, dévalant les courbes de sa bouche entrouverte, et, arrivant au menton, réalisant son erreur, elle ralentit soudain, cherchant des prises pour se rattraper. Elle parvint à s'accrocher quelques instants mais, épuisée, finit par lâcher prise et Bill laissa s'échapper un rire - celui là il ne le retint pas - en la voyant s'écraser lamentablement sur sa jambe. Il jugea qu'après tout, elle avait bien mérité la tragédie qui la frappait. C'est alors qu'on tapa à la porte, et il quitta sa vision funeste pour se concentrer sur l'entrée de la pièce. Bill avait toujours été fasciné par l'enchaînement des événements qui l'entouraient. Il trouva très amusant que quelqu'un désir entrer dans cette chambre où tout semblait si lumineux et où il mourait doucement, et ce juste après la fin prématurée d'une de ses larmes. Tout en crachant un nuage de fumé, il émit un bruit minuscule, pas plus fort qu'un hochement de tête, et la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer presque aussitôt. C'était Tom, il se tenait là, un peu courbé - à la différence de son frère qui se tenait constamment cambré - et dévisageait Bill avec un sourire de vivant - de vivant. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils pour se protéger de cette lumière qui menaçait de le faire disparaître à tout moment, s'alliant aux rayons du soleil qui forçaient les fenêtres sans répit.

- Tom, tu m'aveugles, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla face à son frère et saisit sa main. Pour lui permettre de le regarder sans se brûler les yeux, il cessa de sourire et posa ses lèvres sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient un goût de sel, et il se demanda si Bill était allé à la mer récemment, mais comme ce fait lui paraissait peu probable, il opta pour la deuxième raison : Bill avait pleuré.

- Tu as décidé de te noyer, c'est ça ?  
- Non, c'est elle qui s'est échappée, se justifia le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Il faut toujours qu'elles s'échappent.  
- Tu sais, se noyer dans ses propres larmes c'est une drôle de mort.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ça ?

- ...

Tom posa une main dans le dos de Bill, soulevant son tee-shirt en passage, et prit un air innocent qui amusa son frère.

- Tu vois, tu ris.  
- Pas pour la mort, pour ta main.  
- Quoi, ma main ?  
- Je la trouve ambitieuse.  
- Tiens donc ?

En effet, cette main, qui était en réalité la main gauche de Tom, semblait profiter de la distraction des jumeaux pour s'aventurer un peu plus loin que ne le voulait l'éthique. Il faut dire qu'elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, de l'éthique. Elle appuya sur le dos de Bill, l'aidant à se rapprocher de Tom, et poussée par son élan, descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe, couverte par un unique sous-vêtement.

Il y avait des moment entre les jumeaux où tout se faisait si vite qu'ils se consommaient parfois plus rapidement que ne se consume une cigarette. Ce jour là, Bill, le corps tendu contre celui de Tom, laissa s'échapper son dernier soupir - celui de la délivrance - bien avant que la braise de sa cigarette ne s'éteigne. Ce n'était pas toujours comme ça, ils savaient parfois prendre leur temps. Mais le désir n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut remettre à plus tard, les frères Kaulitz le savaient plus que quiconque. Tom embrassa la tempe de Bill en le prenant dans ses bras. Il semblait si fragile, il en mourait chaque jour un peu plus de le voir ainsi, et c'était comme si son agonie le détruisait lui aussi, à petit feu. Il retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et l'amena jusqu'à son lit, le déposant doucement dans l'énorme duvet. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Un tout petit garçon, trop frêle, bien trop frêle pour porter tout le poids de sa maladie sur ses épaules.  
Tom quitta silencieusement la pièce. Bill avait besoin de repos.

II. _APPARTEMENT DE GEORG._

Ces musiciens partageaient leur vie avec deux autres garçons qui étaient à peine plus âgés et savaient tout d'eux. Il y avait Georg, un brun trapu aux cheveux longs, et il y avait Gustav, un blond trapu aux cheveux courts. Hormis leurs parents et leur meilleur ami, Georg et Gustav étaient les seuls à aimer les jumeaux sincèrement et sans concession. Il est rare de nos jours de trouver une amitié qui subsiste au delà de tout obstacle. Ces quatre là avaient la chance d'y goûter. Ils en étaient même arrivés à un point où les épreuves, faute de les séparer, les rapprochaient. Georg et Gustav n'étaient pas frères, mais ils s'aimaient certainement presque autant que les jumeaux. Leur histoire d'amour n'avait rien à voir avec celle de ces derniers, cependant. Parce que oui, eux aussi aimaient les hommes, et à force de se voir tous les jours, pendant des années, ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ca paraissait être un cliché de plus, et c'en était d'ailleurs un, mais tout cliché que c'était, il valait la peine d'être raconté.

L'amour de Georg et Gustav était dévastateur. Ils ne comptaient plus combien de ruptures ils avaient enduré et le nombre de réconciliations ils avaient savouré. A croire qu'ils se disaient au revoir dans le seul but de se séduire de nouveau, de se retrouver, pour se déchirer encore. On se demandait parfois comment il était possible que l'information de leur relation ait échappé aux médias, tant leurs coups de théâtre étaient connus dans tout le staff. Georg criait beaucoup, mais Gustav se taisait. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, et ne savaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Tom était leur médiateur. Il avait d'ailleurs le don de les exaspérer lorsqu'il leur répétait en battant des mains pour demander le calme que "l'amour triomphe de tout". A vrai dire, c'était des conneries, et Tom le savait bien. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas, malgré tout, de toujours se retrouver.

Georg était étendu sur le canapé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, et ses cheveux collaient à son visage encore humide. Il était midi passé, et Gustav s'activait déjà dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il eut fini de préparer le repas, il entra dans le salon et s'assit à côté du musicien. Avec un sourire, il écarta les mèches devant ses yeux et embrassa ses paupières closes. Georg frissonna, chercha à tâtons la main de son ami et la serra contre sa poitrine. Puis, faisant un effort immense, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Levé depuis longtemps ?  
- Quelques heures. Ca va mieux ?  
- Oui.

Georg avait la voix éraillée, souvenir d'une soirée de fureur et de cris comme ils en avaient déjà tant connu. Une bouteille de vodka traînait sur le sol, vide, comme la confirmation de leur dispute. Gustav n'avait presque pas dormi. Il avait passé la nuit debout devant la fenêtre de la chambre, à regarder les lumières de la ville s'éteindre en même temps que sa tristesse. Il avait laissé s'évanouir son ressentiment en silence, comme toujours. Les ombres avaient couru sur les murs, dans son dos, et avaient fini par lui faire peur, et il s'était finalement couché, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réussisse plus à respirer. Avant que le monde ne tourne trop vite, il s'était retourné, inspirant profondément, et s'était recroquevillé sur lui même. Quand il était enfin parvenu à chasser de son esprit les cris de Georg qui résonnaient encore dans la pièce, il s'était laissé emporter par le sommeil.

- Pardonne-moi pour hier.

Georg était toujours le premier à hausser la voix. C'était aussi le premier à s'excuser. Il avait beau détester Gustav la veille, tout disparaissait pendant la nuit, et s'il pleurait ce n'était qu'à cause de ses propres actes. C'était quelqu'un de colérique. Tom se demandait parfois comment son corps pouvait bien survivre à ces accès de folie.

- C'est pas grave.

Gustav, lui, était incapable d'en vouloir à Georg.


	2. Chapter 2

Juste parce que Claire (elle se reconnaîtra) m'a envoyé un mail de fou pour le début de cette fic, et que ça m'a soudain donné envie de poster la suite.  
Bien à vous, cordialement.

(L)

* * *

III. _CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX_

Une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce, ricocha sur les murs et vint s'échouer sur les tympans de Bill, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'apprêta à crier "Entrez" mais se souvint à temps qu'il n'y avait pas de sonnette à la porte de sa chambre. Il saisit son portable. Le prénom de son frère dansait sur l'écran. Il lui sourit et porta l'appareil à son oreille. La voix de Tom, un peu rauque, arriva jusqu'à lui. La nausée qu'il avait ressentit en ouvrant les yeux s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Il y a une soirée pour toi, au Break, petit frère.

Bill se tut quelques instants. Il respirait doucement, c'était devenu une habitude.

- Tu te sens la force d'y aller ?  
- Oui, je viens.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Évidemment, affirma-t-il.  
- D'accord, je passe te prendre à vingt et une heures.

Le chanteur raccrocha. Il jeta un coup d'œil par une fenêtre et constata que le soleil avait déjà disparu. Et ce fut comme si, par miracle, il reprenait vie. Sa pâleur s'atténua et sa respiration ne ressembla plus à celle d'un vieillard. Le jour le brûlait, il n'aimait plus que la nuit. Il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il entra dans la douche et que l'eau coula sur ses cheveux ébouriffés, il frissonna et manqua s'étouffer de bien être. Un nuage de vapeur se forma autour de lui, le plongeant dans un monde brumeux où il n'avait pas peur de se faire mal, et il se détendit peu à peu. Il dessina un cœur dans la buée qui s'était déposée sur les portes de la douche, se moqua de lui-même en inscrivant "TOM" au milieu, haussa les épaules, et décida qu'après tout, c'était la vérité. Il ajouta un "BILL" dans l'espace qui restait et éteint l'eau avant de sortir pour saisir une grande serviette. Il se perdit dedans quelques minutes, ne trouvant plus la sortie. C'était vraiment une très grande serviette. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à échapper à son étreinte, il s'habilla, enfilant caleçon, jean et tee-shirt avec une rapidité fulgurante. Il étala ensuite devant lui le contenu de sa boîte à bijoux, prenant un air profondément concentré : les bijoux étaient, pour Bill, un sujet très sérieux. Cela réglé, il s'attaqua à son maquillage, ouvrit grand la bouche pour appliquer le crayon sans difficulté - c'était une méthode infaillible - et couvra ses paupières de fard noir - il n'y avait que ça de vrai. Vint ensuite sa coiffure, qu'il mit quelques autres dizaines de minutes à parfaire.

Bill ne savait pas être simple. Et même lorsqu'il voulait en donner l'illusion, il passait un temps fou à se préparer parce que bien sûr, être simple ne s'improvise pas. A l'instant où il glissa ses pieds dans ses baskets, Tom entra dans la pièce en souriant - encore.

- Déjà prêt ?  
- Record battu.  
- Merveilleux.

Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse et le prit par la main. Parfois, Bill passait des semaines entières enfermé dans leur maison, et en oubliait presque le monde extérieur. Il se souvenait du bruit des voitures grâce à Gustav, qui l'appelait toujours dans la rue, et des rires des enfants, parce que Georg aimait l'appeler installé dans un parc. Tom, quant à lui, ramenait souvent de ses voyages des souvenirs du dehors. Ce n'était jamais la même chose et chaque fois, Bill était fasciné. Le dernier cadeau qu'il lui fit le rendit fou : c'était un jeu de billes, un casse-tête infernal qui l'absorba tellement qu'il en oublia de manger. Tom dû lui confisquer. Bill était un enfant. Ils quittèrent la demeure ensemble et entrèrent dans la limousine qui les attendait devant le portail. Ils s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette spacieuse.

- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Reposé. J'ai dormi toute la journée.  
- Tu dors de plus en plus souvent.  
- Le docteur a dit que c'était bon pour moi.  
- Oui mais si tu dors autant c'est parce que tu es plus fatigué.  
- C'est vrai mon Tom, rit Bill. Ca paraît logique.  
- Ne te moque pas.  
- Jamais.

Ils partagèrent un sourire - ils partageaient tout - puis s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les sièges du véhicule. Bill regardait pensivement les lumières de la ville. Quelques mèches dansaient devant ses yeux et chatouillaient son front. Son frère, la main perdue dans son cou, ne parvenait pas à détourner son attention de son visage. Il se disait que la vie était injuste, et, pour échapper au malaise qui montait en lui, il ferma les yeux et serra plus fort la nuque de son jumeau.

- Tom...  
- Oui ?  
- N'aies pas peur...

Mais Tom avait la peur en ventre, ancrée à son cœur, depuis trop longtemps. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de s'en protéger. Mais c'était impossible. Tom voyait son frère mourir, et son impuissance l'étranglait. Il sentait deux mains se serrer autour de son cou, appuyer sur sa pomme d'Adam, il perdait pied, l'air lui manquait, et pourtant il tenait, il devait tenir, puisque Bill s'en allait et qu'il ne pouvait pas disparaître avant la fin. Pour leur sauvegarde. Celle de Bill et la sienne, aussi.

- Quand tu as peur, j'ai froid.

Il inspira profondément et se pencha vers son frère. le couvrant de baisers.

- Mon Bill, pardon, tiens, voilà, je te réchauffe.  
- Tu me chatouilles.

Il s'excusa, l'air coupable, et Bill éclata de rire.

- J'aime quand tu ris.  
- C'est grâce à toi. Je n'ai plus froid.

La limousine filait dans la nuit, ses vitres teintées dissimulant leurs baisers. Les gens avaient beau essayer d'imaginer ce que ces jumeaux ressentaient, aucun n'aurait pu se douter de la force de leur amour. Ils en seraient devenu aveugles.

IV. _LE BREAK. _

Les invités étaient déjà tous présents. Il ne manquait personne ; aucun individu sensé n'aurait refusé l'invitation d'un frère Kaulitz ou d'un de ses proches à une de ces soirées si réputées. C'était un privilège. De plus, cette boîte de nuit était chaque soir très fréquentée. Lorsque Bill arriva, tout le monde se pressa à la porte pour ne pas le manquer. Ce n'était déjà plus une célébrité : c'était une légende.

- Il paraît qu'il est malade...  
- Bien sûr que non. Moi je sais que c'est Tom qui lui interdit de sortir, pour le garder pour lui.  
- N'importe quoi. Il a le sida.  
- Qui t'as raconté ça ? Il fait juste des voyages de plusieurs semaines. Des trucs spirituels.

Les suppositions fusaient, les versions se confrontaient, chacun avait sa propre interprétation qu'il tenait d'untel et qu'il avait modifié à sa guise. Lorsque le chanteur sortit de la limousine, pourtant, tout le monde se tut. La scène se déroula comme au ralenti. Bill se redressa, attendit quelques secondes que son frère sorte à son tour, et, saisissant sa main, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du bâtiment où se déroulait la fête, relevant lentement la tête, ses yeux sombres enveloppant la foule d'un seul regard, et sa bouche formant un sourire discret, totalement différent de ce sourire étincellent qu'il possédait autrefois, et pourtant si touchant. Les invités retinrent leur souffle jusqu'à ce que les deux vedettes, dont le lien était si complexe et si attirant, aient rejoint la porte. Les amis intimes - Georg, Gustav, leur meilleur ami Andréas et quelques autres - s'approchèrent d'eux pour les embrasser. Personne n'osa se renseigner à propos de la santé de Bill tant sa prestance était immense et intact. Chacun savait ce qu'il en était, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher d'espérer, même un instant, qu'il soit finalement sauvé. Tout ça rendait la chose un peu plus douloureuse.

- Allons-y, murmura Tom à l'oreille de son double, qui hocha la tête en lui souriant.

La foule les suivit, étourdie par la beauté du chanteur et la tendresse de son guitariste. Ils étaient tous un peu jaloux de cet amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. De retour à l'intérieur, une chaleur presque étouffante les accueillit, accompagnée de la voix de Bill, dans un micro. Il était installé sur un petit plateau suspendu en hauteur, dans la pièce principale du complex. Le Break était, comme tous le savaient, une des discothèques que possédaient les Kaulitz.

Lorsqu'il se fut habitué à la lumière aux couleurs changeantes, le public fixa Bill, qui demandait de sa voix un peu éraillée si on l'entendait bien.

- C'est bon ? Y'a eu le clic ? ... Ah, ça me rappelle des souvenirs...  
- C'est bon, Bill, on t'entend !  
- Merci, And'. Hm... D'abord, bonsoir à tous. Si je suis ici ce soir, c'est pour vous remercier de venir si nombreux, c'est un bonheur pour moi de vous savoir encore fidèles à nous, malgré la rareté de nos concerts. Je sais que Georg et Gustav font un travail génial ici et...  
- Et moi ? lança Tom, feignant l'indignation.

Le public rit à sa remarque et Bill secoua la main avec un regard moqueur.

- Je remercie aussi mon frère de prendre soin des jeunes filles qui viennent nous voir...  
- Imbécile !

Bill se mit alors à rire. Il avait les yeux presque fermés, sa tête était balancée en arrière, et ce spectacle fit battre à l'unisson tous les cœurs qui le contemplaient. Bill brouillait les pistes, il se moquait des rumeurs à propos de sa relation avec Tom et se maquillait pour cacher sa pâleur, mais lorsqu'il riait ainsi, il n'y avait aucun mensonge ni aucune comédie. Cette sincérité les rendit un peu tous amoureux, comme chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de rire.

- Je me fais rare, vous l'aurez remarqué. Je tiens à vous rassurer, je vais très bien. Nous continuons l'élaboration du quatrième album, il sera bientôt achevé, et j'espère vous voir encore nombreux pour la prochaine tournée, qui ne saurait tarder.

Quelques acclamations retentirent, accompagnés d'applaudissements. Les paroles de Bill avaient réanimés d'anciennes flammes au fond des yeux du public. C'est ce qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'entendre, il le savait parfaitement.

- Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, et je vous remercie encore d'être venu. Merci !

Après avoir posé le micro, il tourna les talons avec un dernier signe de la main vers la piste de danse, puis quitta la plate-forme. Il rejoignit ses amis qui avaient pris place à une table installée dans le carré VIP.

- Très joli discours, Bill !  
- Merci, Gus...  
- Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourra sortir l'album bientôt ?  
- On fera tout pour, pas vrai ? Dès que l'enregistrement instrumental sera terminé, vous me préviendrez.

Gustav et Georg firent la grimace, mais face au regard noir de Tom, ils n'osèrent pas contredire Bill. Des serveuses arrivèrent, comme pour clore la conversation, pour disposer des verres de part et d'autre de la table avant d'y joindre plusieurs bouteilles de différents alcools. Bill les suivit du regard, et remarqua le déhanché exagéré de celle qui s'approchait de Tom. C'était une jeune femme brune, dont la taille était étonnamment fine et le décolleté désagréablement plongeant. Elle fit quelques tours de plus, faisant mine d'avoir oublié quelque chose au passage, mais ce petit jeu agaça vite le guitariste qui n'aspirait, à cet instant, qu'à la tranquillité en compagnie de ses amis.

- Merci, Justine, ça ira. On s'en chargera nous-même.

La serveuse se redressa et s'excusa en bredouillant. Bill baissa la tête pour cacher son amusement. Il étouffa de justesse un gloussement et l'observa tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Elles te plaisent toutes ces filles ? murmura-t-il à Tom, penché vers lui pour éviter que les autres ne les entendent.  
- Bien sûr que non !

Le guitariste, offusqué, secouait la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Bill aimait le taquiner sur ce sujet.

- Et moi, je te plais... ?

Il promena ses doigts sur la nuque de son frère, et mordilla son oreille. Tom posa brusquement une main sur son jean, là où se trouvait son entrejambe. A ce geste, Bill s'esclaffa et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes soient collées l'une à l'autre. Autour d'eux, leurs amis étaient lancés dans une conversation animée et prenaient soin de ne pas les déranger.

Lorsque enfin, Tom eut réussi à repousser Bill, ils se penchèrent tous deux au dessus de la table pour se servir. L'alcool n'était pas conseillé pour Bill, pas plus que la scène ou même le sexe. Mais il avait décidé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il finirait par mourir, et qu'avant ça il préférait continuer à agir comme un véritable vivant. Cependant, il avait dû renoncer à la scène. Ce sacrifice l'avait brisé, le blessant un peu plus profondément qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Son corps s'épuisait trop pendant les tournées, car il ne supportait plus ni le stress ni l'agitation dont il devait faire preuve à chaque concert. Il avait perdu son zèle, alors à quoi bon ?

Les jumeaux avaient longuement débattu de ce que devait ou ne devait pas faire Bill. Tom lui avait d'abord interdit toute forme d'épuisement, ce qui avait provoqué chez son frère un flot de colère incontrôlable qu'il eut du mal à apaiser. Bill se mourait, et alors ? Il n'était pas encore mort ; Tom avait finit par céder. Il comprenait, malgré son angoisse, que Bill avait raison.

Un verre rempli à la main, les deux musiciens se mêlèrent à la conversation. La soirée se déroula comme souvent : l'alcool coula à flot et les jumeaux devinrent vite déchaînés, suivis par Georg et Gustav qui chantaient à tue tête les chansons que le DJ diffusait, debout sur les tables. Cependant, il n'y eut aucun accro. S'ils avaient eu vingt ans, cette fête aurait certainement mal fini, comme c'était le cas lorsqu'ils avaient cet âge. A cette époque, ce complex ne leur appartenait pas et ils étaient encore sur le devant de la scène, sans cesse sur les routes ; ils apprenaient encore le métier. Mais ils avaient tous grandis, par la force des choses. Aujourd'hui, c'étaient des hommes d'affaires, même si ce mot les répugnait, et surtout, c'étaient des adultes, de véritables adultes. David Roth n'était plus leur manager, ils n'en avaient plus besoin. Bien sûr, ils comptaient toujours parmi eux des comptables, des conseillers, toutes ces personnes qui les aidait à rester sur la bonne voie ; mais depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle concernant la maladie de Bill, aucun des membres de Tokio Hotel n'était le même. Ils s'étaient métamorphosés. En trois ans, ils avaient pris les choses en main, refusant qu'on continue de contrôler leurs vies. C'était le désir de Bill, et finalement, ils partageaient tous ce sentiment.

Lorsque Tom comprit que son frère commençait à faiblir, il se leva et salua le groupe, avant d'entreprendre de quitter les lieux, tenant fermement la main de Bill entre ses doigts. Ses bagues lui faisaient un peu mal, mais il continuait à serrer, toujours plus fort, traversant la piste de danse sans quitter la sortie des yeux. Des filles venaient se frotter aux musiciens, criant leurs noms, et Tom leur rendait leurs sourires avec douceur. Bill, quant à lui, gardait la tête haute malgré l'épuisement qui le gagnait. Il distribuait les étreintes, entretenait le paraître, imitant l'arc bienveillant que portait constamment son frère sur le visage. Ils étaient propriétaires de cette discothèque et ne pouvaient pas se soustraire à cette activité qui consistait à flatter la clientèle. Cette hypocrisie, se disaient-ils, ne pouvait pas leur faire plus de mal qu'ils n'en avaient déjà subit.


	3. Chapter 3

_J'ai trouvé une faute affreuse, "couvra" au lieu de "couvrit" dans le chapitre III, et je voulais m'excuser de ne pas l'avoir corrigée. J'espère ne pas en avoir oublié d'autres (aussi énormes)  
Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite. S'il vous plait, commentez. Je vois qu'il y a quelques visiteurs, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis, c'est important pour moi, c'est aussi pour ça que je publie sur le net. Pour répondre à **Laura**, je n'ai pas donné de nom à sa maladie, c'est pour moi relativement inutile. Désolée si tu attendais que sa maladie porte un nom :) _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

V. _CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX._

Tom portait presque Bill. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, et on aurait cru qu'il puisait dans l'énergie de son frère pour continuer à avancer, malgré tout. Arrivés au bas de l'escalier, le guitariste le souleva de terre et le mena jusqu'à leur chambre. Il chuchotait des paroles rassurantes à son oreille, pour le bercer, et Bill, les paupières baissées, enroulait autour de ses doigts une des dreads égarée de son frère. Il ne remarqua même pas que celui-ci l'avait déposé sur le lit, et qu'il défaisait les draps pour lui permettre de s'y glisser. Il entreprit de lui ôter ses vêtements, mais Bill, enivré par l'alcool et la fatigue enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'amener jusqu'à lui.

- Tom...  
- Oui ?  
- Tom, embrasse-moi...

Il s'exécuta, attendri. L'air qui entrait par la fenêtre entrouverte était frais. Il était bien. Lorsqu'il eut fini de déshabiller Bill, il se dévêtit également, jusqu'à être totalement nu, et le rejoignit sous l'épaisse couche de couvertures. Leurs peaux étaient collées, et ils étaient parcourus de frissons, savourant la chaleur de l'autre avec délice.

- C'était une bonne soirée.  
- Oui. Tu as vu leur regard, quand tu as promis une nouvelle tournée ?  
- Oui. Un vrai feu d'artifice, déclara Bill.  
- Magnifique, conclut Tom.  
- Serre-moi.

Blotti contre le dos de son frère, il l'entoura de ses bras, du mieux qu'il put, avec la plus grande délicatesse, et promena ses lèvres sur ses épaules et dans sa nuque. Bill riait. La chambre était éclairée par un rien, quelque chose qui venait de dehors, et la quiétude de la nuit les enveloppait, formait une bulle qui semblait les couper du monde extérieur. C'était à cet instant là, précisément, que Tom retrouvait ses forces. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait là, les pieds froids de Bill collés à ses chevilles, le visage enfoui dans son cou, ses doigts mêlés aux siens, perdu dans la nuit, il savait qu'il pouvait ressusciter, et n'avait plus peur de rien. Il y avait le frottement des feuilles les unes contre les autres, le bruit lointain d'un moteur, trop loin pour les déranger, le chuchotement des vies qui les entouraient, et bien sûr, le cœur de Bill qui battait, qui battait encore, qui battait toujours, pourvu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Tom avait beau irradier, ce n'était pas dans le jour qu'il puisait son énergie, mais dans tous ces détails, si minuscules soient-ils, qui rendaient la nuit vivante.

- Je t'aime, Tom.

C'était ça, ces mots là, qui le rendaient plus grand.

Il posa une main sur la hanche de Bill, descendit le long de sa cuisse, remonta, touchant du bout des ongles sa peau pâle, puis plaqua sa paume sur son torse, le rapprochant de lui en douceur. Il le sentit frémir. Il savait que, malgré sa fatigue, il avait envie de lui.

- Laisse-moi faire, Bill. Garde tes forces.

Il le vit hocher la tête puis se coucher sur le dos. Il se souleva alors et l'incita à ouvrir les jambes, toujours avec la plus grande précaution. Bill avait besoin de tendresse, il était devenu si fragile que Tom craignait chaque instant qu'il ne se brise entre ses bras. Lorsqu'il entra en lui, le chanteur laissa échapper un soupir. Les muscles de Tom saillaient sous sa peau, mais il bougeait lentement, calqué sur le rythme des battements de cœur de son frère, qui s'abandonnait à lui.

Il lui accordait une confiance totale. Personne, dans ce monde, ne pouvait être plus entièrement dévoué à un être que Bill ne l'était à Tom.

Le jour était levé depuis à peine une heure, et les deux corps, blottis l'un contre l'autre, frémirent en même temps dans leur sommeil. Dans un bruissement, des rayons se frayèrent un chemin entre les branches pour entrer dans la chambre endormie. Ils progressaient silencieusement, rampaient sur le sol comme des traîtres qui se dissimulent et se tapissent derrière les meubles, prêts à bondir. Mais Tom fut plus rapide. En quelques secondes, il quitta le lit, tout à fait éveillé, et ferma en hâte fenêtre et volets, forçant la lumière à se retirer et l'empêchant d'entrer de nouveau. Triomphant, il rejoignit Bill qui dormait à poings fermés, le visage perdu dans l'oreiller.

Tom, en semaine, restait rarement dormir dans cette chambre après le lever du jour. Le plus souvent, il partait avant l'aube, et arpentait la ville tout le matin. Puis il prenait le chemin qui menait au studio, où les deux autres l'attendaient à treize heures pile chaque jour. Il frappait trois coups à la fenêtre donnant sur la rue qui s'ouvrait presque immédiatement, il escaladait le rebord et sautait de l'autre côté, côté parquet usé, puis saisissait d'un geste automatique une guitare qui trônait sur un fauteuil et grattait distraitement ses cordes. Il disait à peine bonjour à Georg et Gustav qui ne s'en rendaient même plus compte. Ils se contentaient de préparer tout le matériel et de faire les tests nécessaires avant de prendre place sur les hauts tabourets disposés dans la salle d'enregistrement. C'était seulement à ce moment là que Tom levait les yeux de son instrument pour leur faire un grand sourire. Puis ils se mettaient au travail. Pendant cinq ou six heures, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, sauf pour partager quelques paroles avec Andréas qui supervisait tout depuis une pièce isolée, de l'autre côté de la vitre en plexiglas. Lorsque le soleil déclinait, ou lorsque leurs doigts ne voulaient plus bouger, ils se levaient, rangeaient tout, éteignaient les lumières et sortaient dans l'air frais du soir, enfermés dans leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes. Parfois ils partageaient un café, ou un verre de whisky, avant de rentrer chez eux. Chaque fois, Georg insistait pour que Gustav dorme chez lui, et chaque fois Gustav refusait, secouant la tête en murmurant que ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Chaque fois Gustav suivait Georg chez lui, parce qu'après tout, il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'être déraisonnable.

En temps normal, voilà ce que faisait Tom. Mais cette fois-ci, il fit une entorse à la règle, et soupira d'aise en retournant se lover entre les bras de Bill. Celui-ci, réveillé par le mouvement, resserra son étreinte et inspira profondément.

- Tu sens le soleil.  
- Il m'a touché, mais c'est moi qui ait remporté la victoire.  
- Merci, murmura Bill d'une voix faible. Tu restes ?  
- Tes bras en ont décidé ainsi.  
- Mes bras sont amoureux de toi.  
- Et toi ?  
- Devine...

Il remonta ses jambes, calant ses genoux sous les genoux de Tom, courbant son torse pour qu'il s'encastre parfaitement avec son dos, et serra ses mains, liant leurs doigts ensemble. Dans cette position, ils ressemblaient aux enfants qu'ils avaient été au commencement, aux nourrissons nus, purs, et identiques.

Bill ferma les yeux, ne pouvant lutter contre ses paupières trop lourdes, et s'enfonça de nouveau dans le sommeil. La nuit l'avait épuisé. Tom sourit et se laissa aller contre lui. Aujourd'hui, il ne sortirait pas. Les autres se passeraient de lui.

VI_. __STUDIO_

Gustav suivait du regard les voitures qui passaient devant la fenêtre. Il attendait de voir la silhouette de Tom apparaître au bout de la rue, remonter la foule à contre-sens et frapper à la fenêtre. Cependant, il savait qu'aujourd'hui, il ne viendrait pas. C'était dans l'air. Il sentait Georg s'agiter dans son dos, brancher sa basse et l'accorder silencieusement ; c'était sa façon de patienter. Il se tourna vers lui, et lui demanda de le rejoindre. Assis en tailleur sur le dossier du canapé, ils ouvrirent la fenêtre et allumèrent une cigarette.

- Il est resté dormir avec Bill.  
- Oui.  
- Il faut se dépêcher de finir l'album, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

Georg secoua la tête, comme pour écarter cette vérité qui leur collait à la peau. Il détestait la lucidité de Gustav. Il saisit une de ses mains et frotta le bout de ses doigts rugueux contre le sparadrap immaculé que le batteur avait prit l'habitude de mettre sur ses jointures avant de jouer. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, et qui voulait dire qu'il se sentait bien, à cet instant précis. Gustav sourit et rapprocha son visage de celui du bassiste.

- Georg...

- Oui ?

- Geo, et si moi je mourrais, qu'est ce que tu deviendrais ?

- Je me taperais Andréas, ça fait des lustres que j'attends ça.

Gustav pinça la main de Georg qui poussa un petit cri de douleur avant d'éclater de rire.

- T'es vraiment con, hein.  
- Oui, je sais. Mais c'est toi, tu me poses des questions idiotes. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien devenir sans toi ?  
- Et Tom, qu'est ce qu'il va devenir ? demanda Gustav dans un souffle, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.  
- On fera tout pour qu'il ne parte pas lui aussi.  
- Ouais...

- Quelle connerie, mais quelle connerie, bon Dieu.

Georg hochait la tête silencieusement. Il tenait Gustav du mieux qu'il pouvait, il le serrait le plus fort possible, de peur qu'il ne se laisse emporter par la tempête qu'il gardait en lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Seuls sur ce canapé d'un noir brillant et parfait, ils ressemblaient aux naufragés d'un autre monde, avec leurs épaules crispées et leurs visages perdus dans leurs cheveux, avec leurs vêtements encombrant, déjà trop lourds pour leurs pauvres carcasses, et Andréas, qui les observait depuis la régie et qui avait beau connaître toute la force de leur amour, ne parvenait à distinguer que désespoir et abandon autour d'eux, telle une menace semblable à celle qui enserrait son cœur.

C'est pourquoi il sortit et s'approcha du couple, ignora le froid qui s'empara de sa main lorsqu'il la posa sur l'épaule de Gustav, et le secoua doucement. Il vit Georg bouger en rythme : ils étaient parfaitement connectés l'un à l'autre.

- Allons boire quelque chose. Je vous emmène chez moi, il est trop tôt pour vous demander si vous irez chez Georg ce soir.

Ils acquiescèrent. Andréas savait tout résoudre en un clin d'œil. C'était son plus grand talent, hormis son maniement génial du tambourin.

Ils sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait près du trottoir d'en face. Andréas prit le volant, pendant que les musiciens s'installaient à l'arrière. Le trajet se fit silencieusement. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, même si finalement, ils avaient exactement le même sujet à l'esprit.


	4. Chapter 4

VII. _CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX._

- Tom ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tom.  
- Bill ?  
- Tom, je vais mourir.  
- Tom je vais mourir, je suis malade, je suis très malade, et rien ne me sauvera.  
- Je vais mourir sans toi Tom. On meurt seul, tu sais. Je suis né avec toi, mais je mourrai sans toi, je serai seul et toi tu vivras.  
- Tom, je ne l'ai pas décidé, j'aurais tellement voulu rester, mais je vais partir, c'est comme ça, qu'est ce qu'on est supposé faire quand on nous annonce qu'on va mourir, à part pleurer, pleurer et crier, peut-être même hurler, peut-être même tout détruire, qu'est ce qu'on est supposé faire en réalisant que ça y est, c'est bientôt, la date est arrêtée, Bill, tu vas bientôt mourir, je veux dire, même sans savoir ni le jour ni l'heure exacte il y a une idée, au moins une idée, ce n'est pas simplement Bill tu vas mourir, tout le monde meurt, c'est Bill tu vas mourir bientôt, dans cinq ans, quatre ans, six mois, tu vas mourir sans avoir eu d'enfant, sans avoir élevé tes enfants, sans avoir vu vieillir tes amis, sans avoir vu mourir tes parents, tu vas t'en aller et tu vas tout laisser derrière toi, tu vas laisser une vie que tu n'auras pas eu le temps de vivre, que tu n'auras aimée qu'un nombre ridicule d'années, et tu vas laisser tout ces gens qui t'aiment, que tu aimes, tout ça va s'arrêter, d'un coup, d'un seul, et personne ne pourra te retenir. Tu vas mourir, Bill. Bill, tu vas mourir. Voilà. Voilà ce qu'on m'a dit. Tom, je vais mourir.

Tom regardait le plafond, les mains glissées sous sa tête. Ces paroles, Bill les lui avait dites trois ans auparavant, presque jour pour jour. Il ne les avait jamais oubliées. Il ne les oublierait jamais. Le bruit de l'eau couvrait ses soupirs, et il se leva, décidé à se préparer lui aussi. Il entra dans la salle de bain dont la température était difficilement supportable, quitta ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il colla son front contre le dos de son frère et ferma les yeux. Le bruit de l'eau sur ses oreilles ressemblait à des parasites radiophoniques. Ses cheveux s'étalaient peu à peu sur les épaules de Bill, qui ne bougeait pas. Le monde s'était arrêté. Ils osaient à peine respirer.

- Tom, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

On n'entendait rien, avec ce fracas impossible, cette eau qui coulait sans cesse, qui ne s'arrêtait pas, c'était un bruit de cascade, un torrent qui se déversait sur leurs têtes, peut-être voulaient-ils se débarrasser de quelque chose dont ils avaient honte, d'une souillure qui brûlait leur peau. Peut-être voulaient-ils juste se noyer, ensemble. Mais il y avait toujours assez d'air pour survivre.

- Tom, tu m'écoutes ?

Et malgré ce bruit infernal, cette fureur qui tentait de les emporter, en vain, Tom écoutait.

- Donnes-moi ta main.

Cette main comme une caresse, tendue vers lui.

- Il faut que tu vives, Tom.  
- Tu m'entends ? Il faut que tu vives.  
- Tu savais que je te le demanderais. Mais jusqu'ici je ne l'ai jamais fait. Parce que je savais qu'il nous restait du temps, au fond de moi je le savais. Peut-être pas autant de temps, mais je sentais que je tiendrais encore. Cette fois c'est un peu plus compliqué. Mes poumons sont fatigués. Mon sang paresse, il ralentit. Ma tête est lourde en permanence.  
- Arrête Tom. Arrête avec ton silence.  
- Je voudrais ne plus t'aimer. Je voudrais mourir seul, t'interdire de revenir, je voudrais ne plus t'aimer comme ça, tu sais. Ça fait trop mal, mon cœur explose, je voudrais que ça s'arrête, mais je tiens. Je résiste. Si tu n'étais pas là je serais déjà parti.  
- Bon Dieu, Tom, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Regarde-nous, on est devenus des parias, notre monde vacille pendant que les autres continuent de respirer. Notre monde vacille mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un microcosme dans ce putain de macrocosme qui nous écrase, tu comprends ça, rien ne nous donne le droit de bouleverser l'ordre des choses. Notre monde s'écroule, Tom, mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une poussière dans le désert.  
- Tom. Retourne dans leur monde. Je ne veux plus te voir mourir avec moi.

VIII. _APPARTEMENT D'ANDREAS._

Andréas tourna la clé dans la serrure, et s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses amis. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait le lieu où vivait le jeune homme. Ça faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, mais depuis toujours tout avait tourné autour d'eux. D'abord avec Devilish, ensuite avec Tokio Hotel. Andréas ne s'en plaignait pas. Il les aimait, il les respectait, et il estimait que leur vie était plus importante que la sienne. Il le pensait sincèrement. Il jeta le trousseau sur la table basse qui trônait au milieu du salon et les invita à s'asseoir. Ils le remercièrent de concert et prirent place dans les fauteuils rouges qu'il leur avait indiqué, puis patientèrent quelques instants, conservant un silence respectueux jusqu'à ce que leur ami se joigne à eux, apportant trois verres et une bouteille de vodka avec lui.

- Ça vous va ?  
- C'est parfait, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Leurs yeux se promenaient sur les murs de l'appartement, sans savoir où se poser. Des centaines de photographies, la plupart en noir et blanc, couvraient la peinture claire, qu'on ne voyait d'ailleurs quasiment plus. Dessus, des souvenirs s'étalaient, reconstituant la vie d'Andréas. Bill et Tom étaient présents sur toutes, sans exception. On les voyait grandir, se distinguer l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à devenir ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui, ces jumeaux qui se contemplaient une dernière fois avant de se séparer pour toujours. Les photos plus récentes semblaient plus contrastées, la pâleur de Bill ressortant exagérément au milieu du décor. En laissant dériver leur regard, le couple remarqua deux guitares acoustiques fixées au dessus d'un tambourin qui semblait ne plus avoir servi depuis une éternité, et un peu plus loin, éparpillés sur une étagère, des dizaines de médiators usés et un micro. On aurait cru que l'enfance des jumeaux avait eu lieu ici. En vérité, Andréas avait tout récupéré, jusqu'à la moindre corde que Tom avait cassé dans ses premières leçons. Ce lieu était un sanctuaire.

- J'avais jamais remarqué que tu prenais autant de photos.  
- Je sais rester discret.

Le jeune homme saisit la bouteille et les servit. Georg leva son verre.

- « Cul-sec, pour mettre le feu à l'intérieur » comme dirait Bill.  
- Cul-sec, répétèrent Andréas et Gustav.

Ils portèrent le liquide à leurs lèvres et burent d'un coup, en grimaçant.

- Ouuh, j'ai le feu en moi.

Ils se mirent à rire. C'était d'abord un rire discret, puis il enfla, devint de plus en plus fort, et ils ne purent bientôt plus s'arrêter. Leurs têtes se balançaient au rythme de leurs éclats, leurs mains étaient crispées sur leurs côtés et ils devenaient rouges à force de manquer d'air. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se calmer. Ils burent trois autres verres, s'étouffant à moitié. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'appartement à part leur rire qui résonnait partout. Et plus l'alcool s'insinuait dans leur sang, plus ils riaient. Et plus ils riaient, plus leur amusement était grand. Ils avaient des crampes aux joues et leurs ventres les faisaient souffrir.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils se sentaient bien. Réellement bien. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas oublié les jumeaux, mais ils riaient pour l'avenir, pour cette hilarité qu'ils ne connaîtraient plus, pour les rires que Bill n'aurait plus jamais, pour le bonheur qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur offrir, mais qu'ils aimaient malgré tout. Ils riaient pour toute la musique qu'ils feraient encore et qui n'aurait plus le même goût, ils riaient pour les larmes qu'ils ne voulaient pas verser, ils riaient pour le deuil qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé. Ils riaient pour le chanteur pour lequel ils joueraient, des années plus tard, ils riaient parce qu'ils ne l'aimerait jamais autant que celui qu'ils étaient en train de perdre. Ils riaient parce que c'était douloureux mais que ça les rendait heureux. Ils riaient parce qu'ils vivraient, eux, et que toutes ces photos les aideraient à ne pas oublier que Bill était le gosse le plus ambitieux qu'ils aient jamais connu, et l'adolescent le plus beau qui ait un jour existé.


	5. Chapter 5

_Suite et fin. J'aurais aimé plus de lecteurs sur cette histoire, mais tant pis. J'espère que ceux qui l'ont lue ont aimé. J'espère même, avec prétention (oui je vais me permettre un peu de prétention) vous avoir fait pleurer. Si c'est le cas, j'aurai réussi mon coup. Je vous embrasse tous. (L)_

* * *

IX. _CHAMBRE DES JUMEAUX._

Il savait que c'était peine perdue. Il savait que Tom l'aimait trop pour s'en aller. Mais il était fatigué, maintenant. Il ne voulait plus s'accrocher, c'était trop douloureux. Lorsque son frère l'embrassait, il sentait la douceur de ses lèvres s'écorcher aux siennes, trop gercées, et ça le brisait. Lorsque son frère lui faisait l'amour et qu'il respirait trop fort, sa gorge s'enflammait et la douleur était insupportable. Il ne connaissait plus de matin savoureux, la morsure du soleil le détruisait. L'alcool ressemblait à de l'acide. Il n'arrivait même plus à fumer convenablement. Tout ce qu'il avait un jour aimé s'évanouissait. Il ne restait que Tom, Tom et ses espoirs brûlants, Tom et ses sourires aveuglants, Tom et son amour qui l'achevait. Et il en voulait à Tom d'être si beau, parce qu'il détestait encore plus l'idée de l'abandonner. Il se sentait prisonnier d'une agonie sans fin.

Il était seul depuis quelques heures déjà, mais il n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Il avait beau avoir pris une douche, il n'avait pas eu la force de sortir de sa chambre. Ce matelas était terriblement confortable. Il se disait qu'il voulait mourir ici, dans ce lit. Ce serait une mort… confortable. Voilà. Confortable. Le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet contemplait en silence la cigarette se consumer seule. Bill était recroquevillé sous les couvertures, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Il ne dormait pas. Il attendait le retour de son frère. Ça le rendait furieux, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il lui manquait. Chaque fois que Tom passait cette porte pour le laisser seul ici, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de murmurer son nom, parfois sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à son retour.

Le bruit de la poignée le réveilla - il s'était finalement endormi, sans même s'en rendre compte - et il se souleva sur ses coudes tant bien que mal pour voir qui entrait. Il s'attendait au rayonnement habituel qui accompagnait toujours Tom lorsqu'il rentrait, et il s'y prépara, fermant à demi ses yeux gonflés par le sommeil. Mais il n'y eu pas de rayon. Aucune lumière. Et pourtant, c'était bien Tom. Mais ce n'était plus le même. Ce n'était plus ce garçon aux cheveux de blé et aux tee-shirts trop longs. Tom avait fini par s'user, lui aussi. Il avait donné toute sa force. Il revenait d'un enregistrement. Leur dernier. Et quand il avait réalisé que Bill ne viendrait jamais enregistrer le chant sur cet album, toute son énergie l'avait quitté d'un coup. Bill avait raison : Tom aussi était en train de mourir.

« Tom, retournes-y, t'as oublié ton espoir là-bas.  
- Je sais, mais je ne sais pas où je l'ai mis. Peut-être que quelqu'un me le rapportera.  
- Oh mon Dieu, Tom.  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai peur. »

C'était la première fois que Bill avouait qu'il avait peur. Tom sentit le sol s'affaisser sous son corps, et il courut vers le lit, se jetant dans les draps aux côtés de son frère, juste à temps. Leur monde s'écroulait, et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus rien pour les sauver.

« Bill, Bill regarde-moi. »

Mais Bill n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux. La peur était trop forte. La peur était partout. Elle avait toujours été là, mais cette fois il n'arrivait plus à la contenir. La peur le rongeait. La peur le tuait.

« Bill ! »

Mais Bill n'entendait plus. Il se cramponnait au torse de Tom, il ne savait plus exactement comment, mais il ne lâchait pas, et Tom le serrait si fort qu'il sentait ses os ployer sous sa force. Il se dit que bientôt, il ne pourrait plus faire aucun geste. Il se dit que dans quelques heures, tout au plus, son cœur allait lâcher. C'est pourquoi il ouvrit la bouche, une dernière fois, tant qu'il s'en sentait encore capable.

« Tom. »

Tom se tut. Il voulait l'entendre. Il savait que ce serait la dernière fois.

« Tom ça fait très mal. Mais je sais que tu me tiens. C'est bientôt fini, t'inquiète pas. C'est pas si horrible la mort, tu verras. Je t'aime. Il faut que je te le dise. Je t'aime. Je t'aime Tom. Tu m'entends ? J'espère que tu m'entends. Je ne m'entends même pas parler moi-même. »

Tom l'entendait, il était penché au dessus de lui, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, il l'écoutait et il pleurait, il y avait ces larmes qui coulaient sans s'arrêter, et ce silence, il prenait soin de ne pas sangloter, il fallait qu'il l'entende jusqu'au bout, il voulait graver sa voix en lui pour qu'elle ne le quitte jamais. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'entendait.

« Je t'aime, Tom. »

Il a attendu quelques secondes, et même quelques minutes. Tout était immobile et les minutes, l'air de rien, se sont transformées en heures. Il le serrait encore. Il le serrait toujours. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, comme ça ? Le silence devint total.

Et finalement, le cœur de Bill s'arrêta.

X. _AILLEURS. _

Quelque part, un téléphone sonna. On ne décrocha pas tout de suite. La journée avait été longue, il faisait chaud dans cet appartement. À l'autre bout de la ville, le haut-parleur crachait la sonnerie d'attente. Un. Deux. Trois. Les ondes traversaient l'air, slalomaient entre les buildings. Quelqu'un finit par soulever le combiné. Deux respirations pendues à chaque bout d'un fil. Il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était inutile. En haut d'un immeuble, entre deux murs couverts de photographies en noir et blanc, des doigts se perdirent rageusement dans une chevelure blonde, et les deux garçons qui assistèrent à cette scène sentirent tout à coup la douleur détruire le reste de cœur qui leur restait. Il était 1h à Berlin. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Un cri a peut-être retentit, quelque part, mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Au Break, un garçon embrassait une fille, un verre à la main. Dans la rue, un groupe d'amis chantait un air à tue-tête en riant trop fort. Bientôt, ils iraient tous se coucher, et le lendemain, tout repartirait. Le monde continuerait de tourner.

FIN.


End file.
